The Ras-Raf-MEK-ERK signaling cascade (MEK/ERK pathway) is one of key pro-proliferation and pro-survival pathways. Mutations in the MEK/ERK pathway have been found to lead to uncontrolled growth in many cancers (e.g., melanoma). Compounds that inhibit steps in the MEP/ERK pathway have been used to treat cancer. However, some patients that harbor mutations in MEK/ERK pathway show resistance to MEK or ERK inhibitors.
There is a need for an effective means of determining which patients having mutations in MEK/ERK pathway will resist to treatment of MEK or ERK inhibitors and for incorporating such determination into effective treatment.